


Lock It Tight

by LeChatNoir1918



Series: Missed Opportunities [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Murder Under the Mistletoe, F/M, Fanart, I had to do this Missed Opportunity for christmas, Promise, So listen, and the fanart is fluffy as heck, because I'm still me and can't help myself, but also smut, it's very fluffy, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/pseuds/LeChatNoir1918
Summary: An alternative scene for what happens after Jack drops Phryne off at her room at the chalet in “Murder under the Mistletoe”. (You know, the whole "But Jack, if I lock my door,nobodycould get in.")Because I think we all agree that Jack's self-control sometimes needs to be less durable.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: Missed Opportunities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539793
Comments: 34
Kudos: 188





	1. If I lock my door...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am back to writing and I bring smut. I couldn't resist doing something Christmas themed and while it's not quite Christmas anymore, I'll just pretend it is until we get to the new year. 
> 
> I polled on IG whether to do this fluffy or smutty and (surprise surprise) smut won, though only narrowly so this is pretty fluffy nonetheless. Especially Chapter 1.
> 
> P.S.: I kept going back between doing the Missed Opportunity at the end of the episode ("Hemiparasitic, of the genus viscum", because like... yes, talk biology to me in that deep sexy voice, Jack) and the middle where they're at the chalet and then Geenee27 asked if I could draw Phryne caressing Jack's beige sweater (not quite her wording) and it matched the door scene perfectly so here we are. Maybe I'll save the "genus viscum" one for next christmas, hehehe.
> 
> Enjoy!

"But Jack, if I lock my door, _nobody_ could get in." Phryne teased him in a low voice and she didn't think that she imagined him swaying a bit closer to her at her words.

“It’s too great a risk, Miss Fisher. Lock it tight. Goodnight.” Jack said with a tilt of his head and his trademark smirk, before pushing himself off of her door frame and turning to walk down the corridor. Phryne watched him as he walked away, briefly disappointed before an idea shot through her head. Granted, it wasn’t really a thought out idea, but given that she’d come up with it in a couple of seconds, Phryne decided it was good enough.

“And what if I refuse,” she blurted out, loud enough for him, and potentially others, to hear and she watched as Jack stopped walking for a moment. Phryne felt a smile pulling at her cheeks, sure that he would be turning around and coming back to reprimand her and her face dropped in offense as he resumed walking away from her.

_Oh, this wouldn’t do._

“Jack!” Phryne hissed as she padded down the hall after him, almost bumping into his broad chest when he abruptly turned back towards her.

“Miss Fisher,” he started, sounding exasperated. “People are dropping dead left and right around here. Will you please, just this once, listen to what I tell you?”

“But that’s exactly what I’m worried about! A murderer, that is,” she whispered, aware of their proximity to other rooms where people were presumably sleeping. Her voice was suspiciously high pitched, even in her whisper, and Jack narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out her game as she continued talking. “Well you see, what if there’s a murderer already inside my room, waiting for me to go inside? If I lock my door... well. You couldn’t come and rescue me, Jack.”

“You’ve never needed me to rescue you once, Miss Fisher,” he replied dryly, but didn’t move away, still standing toe to toe in the dark corridor with her.

She smirked at that. “But don’t you like the thought of it anyway?” she teased before her face turned more serious.  
“Besides, I can recall a few times you came to my rescue, Jack.” Her free hand had drifted up towards his chest, her fingers trailing over the knit patterns of his sweater. Jack’s mind flashed back to the basement of an University Antiquities Department, the tight grasp of Phryne's hand in his across her kitchen table as she asked him to celebrate her birthday with her after; to the deck of a human trafficker’s ship, a moment interrupted at the bottom of her staircase after that shared harrowing experience.... He swallowed, wondering if she was thinking about the same moments. Then again, maybe she was just indulging him so he’d play along.

“Please?” Phryne asked, her lower lip pushed out in an adorable pout and Jack decided to ignore any doubts that might have crept into his mind, for the time being.

“If there was a murderer in your room I’d be more worried for him than you, you know.” Jack spoke quietly, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a smirk before he stepped around her and walked back to her room. The truth was, the thought of her being in danger, however unlikely, scared him more than little else and if checking her room was what it took to make them both sleep more easily tonight, he’d do it without second thought. 

Phryne watched from the doorway as Jack performed a quick sweep of the room, even getting on all fours to check underneath her bed. The image of the fabric of his clothes stretching over his lean body gave Phryne ideas she would have to examine at a later date, but it was safe to say that she needed to find a way for him to be without his overcoat more often. She was pulled out of her thoughts, or fantasies, rather, by Jack appearing before her again, candle still in hand.

“All clear,” he reported and remained standing in front of her. _Really, he should just leave, the door was right there and his job was done. And yet..._

  
Phryne watched him curiously during his internal monologue, surprised that he was still here. Maybe this was her chance, maybe tonight he’d finally stop thinking and give in to what she hoped his heart desired.

“Jack,” she said softly and her free hand came to rest on his chest again. “Are you sure you don’t want to...stay?” she asked, almost shyly and Jack swallowed hard at her request.

 _Wasn’t this exactly what he’d been waiting for? An explicit invitation to her bed?_ Though maybe she didn’t even want to share the bed in that sense, maybe she just wanted company. Jack remained stoically silent as his mind began to panic, and he almost couldn’t focus on her words when she spoke again.

“I’ll even lock my door,” Phryne added with a slight smile, brandishing the key in her hand and observing Jack as he battled with himself.

“If I stay,” He brought out, more a statement than a question.

“Preferably,” Phryne answered him anyway.

Jack took a step back and signaled for her to move. Phryne felt her face drop as she realized his intent to leave. She moved further into the room, turning her back to the door as she waited for it to shut behind Jack, not wanting him to see the disappointment she felt must surely be showing on her face. She shut her eyes tightly when she heard the click of the lock and reached up to massage her temple, all of a sudden feeling a headache coming on. Sleep would probably help distract her from... well everything. Though she suspected that Jack would find his way into her dreams tonight anyway, as he so often did.

“I’ll need the key,” Jack’s deep voice suddenly came from behind her and Phryne jumped as she whirled around in surprise, finding that while the door was closed, Jack was very much still standing in her room. He held out his open palm to her and Phryne reached out her own hand to place in his before remembering that he’d asked for the key, not her hand. She blushed and dropped the piece of metal into his palm, watching him as he locked them in.

“Thank you,” she said softly when he turned back towards her and he nodded gently.

“Jack...”; “I’m not...”. They spoke at the same time and it broke the nervous tension that had developed between them.

Phryne chuckled and waved her hand. “Go ahead.”

“I’m not sure what this means.” Jack told her honestly and watched her as she tried to follow his train of thought.

“Explain,” she prompted gently and Jack took a deep breath to sort his thoughts.

“You asked me to stay.”

“I did.”

“Did you... I guess what I’m trying to ask is if you asked me because you want _me_ to stay or because you don’t want to be alone?” He nervously brought out and found himself fidgeting with the hem of his sweater as she approached him slowly.

“Can’t both be true?” Phryne asked softly, her skin luminous in the candle light as she came to stand right in front of him, much like she had in the hallway.

“Yes, but one of those options... means something, doesn’t it?” Jack tried to voice his thoughts. Really, the whole situation was crazy. He hadn’t intended to have this talk with her here and now. But he had made the choice to stay. Had started this conversation. He’d see it through, if only for his own peace of mind. To his surprise, Phryne didn’t seem caught off guard by his question. She held his gaze and a soft smile crossed her lips as her hand came to rest on his chest again, the heat of her palm scorching Jack’s chest even through the thick material.

“Yes, it does.” she said simply. “Jack Robinson, the man who always does the right thing. The noble thing.” She spoke softly, almost shy but genuine, and Jack felt all doubts being erased from his mind as he stared into her eyes, her face illuminated by the candlelight as she waited for him to say his part. He felt himself transported back in time to the bottom of her staircase again and tried to gather the same courage he had back then, when he surely would have kissed her if it hadn’t been for Aunt Prudence interrupting them. Now there were at least two doors between them and the old woman and nothing to stop him.

“Not always, Miss Fisher,” Jack whispered and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers. It all seemed so simple, now that he’d charged the front lines, and he wanted to curse himself for not having acted sooner. The light touch of their lips ended as Jack pulled back slightly to judge Phryne’s reaction. All he saw in her face was open admiration and love, sending butterflies through his stomach. He never wanted to stop kissing her, holding her. Jack felt Phryne’s hand that had been resting lightly on his chest clench in the knit wool of his sweater and then he felt himself being pulled forward as she raised herself up on her toes to capture his lips in another kiss, less tentative than the first. Jack quickly adjusted to this change in energy, wrapping his free hand around her waist to hold her close as their tongues met for the first time, drawing a soft moan from Phryne. They continued their kiss right where they were, standing at the bottom of her bed, tongues stroking, teeth nipping and lips clashing, until Jack broke away to breathe, panting slightly as he stared down at her in awe. Phryne’s lipstick was almost eaten off by his kisses and her cheeks were flushed as she returned his stare, nestling even closer to the hard plane of his body, keeping her grip on his sweater as if she was afraid he’d change his mind and leave.

“You still look perfectly noble to me,” she smiled and Jack felt some of the tension inside of him ease as he chuckled.

“A miracle considering my thoughts at this moment are entirely ignoble.” He dropped a kiss to her forehead and watched her grin at his statement.

“I like the sound of that.” Phryne murmured, releasing the clasp of her hand in his sweater to trail her fingers up to his tie, lightly tugging at the knot in an effort to take it off of him. Jack watched her struggle for a moment before tightening his grasp around her waist and moving them backwards toward the bed, setting down his candle first before taking hers out of her fingers and setting it down as well. Phryne sent him a grateful look before getting to work on his tie with both of her hands now and pulling it from his neck only seconds later. Jack let her work, bending down to capture her lips in another sweet kiss as he felt the fabric being pulled from his neck. Phryne melted into his embrace and Jack sighed into their kiss. He didn’t want this feeling, the taste and smell, and weight of her, to ever go away.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Phryne spoke against his lips in between kisses. “That _you’re_ here, Jack,” she clarified. “Here, in the mountains, here in my room, here...” she hesitated, “...in my bed.”

“If you’ll have me,” Jack rumbled and got his answer as Phryne climbed onto the bed, reaching out her hand for him to take. As if he would dream of refusing the offer, having come this far.

He toed off his shoes before joining her on the bed and settled back against the headboard, a bit surprised when Phryne laid down at his side, snuggling into him. He had half expected her to straddle him but the warm weight of her against his side was just as welcome. Jack pressed a kiss to her head and Phryne hummed appreciatively, wrapping one arm across his torso and trapping his leg with hers.

“Is this what you meant by me being in your bed?” Jack teased, genuinely curious about why she was holding back but happy to let her set the pace.

“You know me better than that, Jack.” He heard her smile as she talked. There was a brief pause before she continued. “But would it be alright if we just lie here for a moment? It’s been a long time since I’ve... cuddled with a man for the sake of cuddling. I don’t usually... do that.” She stated quietly, willing him to understand. That she wasn’t just after him for his body, though he felt delicious beneath her, that she didn’t intend for this to be a singular encounter. She felt safe in his arms, protected from all the evils of the world. She wanted him to understand all of that, even if she wasn’t ready to say the words out loud.

Jack felt a rush of affection flow over him as he realized how much courage the explanation had taken her. He nudged her head backwards with a finger underneath her chin and kissed her again, trying to convey his own emotions, that he appreciated her opening up to him, the fact that he loved her with all his heart, that she was his world and he couldn't imagine life without her, through the kiss.

“Take all the time you need,” he murmured as the kiss came to a natural end and Phryne dropped her head back onto his chest, humming as his arms wrapped around her tightly.


	2. ...nobody could get in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a bonus drawing because you all liked Inktober's Day 13: "Ash" so much, so I wanted to do more Phrack cuddling. Also, the sex happens in this chapter if you couldn't guess that already. :D

Phryne awoke sometime later and, after momentary confusion as to who was lying underneath her, she felt a smile pulling at her mouth as the details of the previous night came back to her. _Jack._

The candles had burned out and the room was dark and cold, the two of them in their own little cocoon of warmth underneath the blankets, only a small lantern in the corner of the room sending out a soft glow that didn't reach the bed, however. Phryne felt Jack’s chest steadily rising and falling beneath her, the soft sounds of his breathing filling the air. His hands were still on her, one securely wrapped around her back, the other holding her arm to his chest. Phryne’s heart swelled with affection for the man. There would be a lot more cuddling in their future, she decided, before contemplating what to do next. The fire in her belly that she had managed to tamp down a couple hours before, seemed to be back with vengeance, her long-suppressed desire to have Jack Robinson in her bed, and not just for cuddling and sleeping, steadily growing as she felt heat pooling between her legs. He smelled delicious, too, Phryne realized and selfishly decided to wake him.

Phryne lifted herself up from Jack's chest and tried to make out his features in the near-darkness, unable to see anything beyond the silhouette of his nose. She reached out her hand to feel for and trace his cheekbone, continuing the path of her finger as she trailed his jawline, down his neck around his Adam’s apple, to the hollow of his throat, usually covered by his shirt and tie. She gently stroked the skin she found there and Jack stirred in his sleep, slowly waking up to her gentle caresses. As he came back to consciousness he briefly wondered if he was dreaming; if the warm weight and Phryne’s scent around him were but a figment of his imagination. But when he curled his fingers he felt the very real fabric of her jacket, covering solid flesh, underneath his hands and when Phryne purred into his neck at his touch Jack finally opened his eyes.

“Hi,” he mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Hi,” she returned, her voice barely above a whisper and Jack dimly noticed that she had started drawing small circles with her hips against his leg, creating friction between their bodies. The rush of blood away from his brain as he realized her intent made him feel dizzy and he tightened his grasp on her, suppressing a moan. He felt Phryne move closer to him, and while he was unable to make out her exact features he could feel the unasked question on her face hovering in the air between them.

“Yes,” he replied and then his hands were full of her as she launched herself upwards to kiss him, sweeping her tongue through his mouth at once and tearing a moan from his throat. Jack wrapped his arms fully around her and pulled her on top of him, immediately aligning their pelvises, prompting Phryne to grind down on him so hard, Jack thought he might faint from the sensation. He cupped her head with one hand to hold her close as he plundered her mouth and further urged her against him with a hand on her buttock. Not that she needed much encouragement.

The soft sounds Phryne was making into his mouth were driving him insane, he felt himself straining against his trousers already and hadn’t even touched her skin yet. Determined to change that, Jack started pushing at Phryne’s jacket, the smooth material sliding off of her arms when she lowered them to aid him in his endeavour. Her blouse and camisole followed, Jack’s progress interrupted by hungry kisses she pressed to his lips in between items of clothing being pulled over her head. When he reached her brassiere Jack simply pulled down the cups of fabric and lowered his head to take her right breast into his mouth, feeling the hardened nub of her nipple pressing against his tongue and groaning as she writhed on top of him. Phryne took advantage of the tiny bit of space created between them and Jack felt her hands at his belt buckle. He tore his mouth away from her with a gasp when he felt her fingers slide inside his smalls to cup his raging erection.

“No, don’t stop,” Phryne pleaded from above him and if at all possible, Jack felt himself grow even harder at her plea. Unable to concentrate with her hands around his cock he grabbed onto Phryne’s waist and rolled them in one smooth movement, trapping her hands in between their bodies as he pressed his hips down, pushing his erection, along with her fingers, against her clothed core. She groaned and mercifully released her hands, instead shoving down his trousers and undergarments while Jack bent down to shower her left breast with affection, swirling his tongue around the soft flesh before softly biting down on her nipple. Phryne mewled at the sensation and Jack moved up to kiss her again, bringing both hands up to her chest to caress her sensitive flesh on both sides as he nipped at her lower lip.

Phryne eagerly swallowed his groan when she finally managed to free him of the confining fabric of his undershorts, his cock springing free and pressing against her. He could feel her heat through her trousers, only a few layers of fabric separating them now and Jack growled at the thought of feeling her wetness on his skin. He pulled back from the kiss reluctantly and moved his hands to the waistband of her trousers, his fingers fumbling as he tried to feel for the buttons keeping them closed. Phryne wasn’t making it easy, squirming her hips against his touch and eventually she swatted his hands away to take over, quickly unbuttoning her trousers to he could sweep them off of her legs. He quickly moved off of the bed to step out of his own trousers and smalls and Phryne gasped as she saw his naked outline in the weak light of the lantern.

“Protection?” Jack rasped out as he stood next to the bed, anxiously waiting for her answer.

“Yes, yes, in place,” Phryne moaned, as her own hands found her breasts to alleviate some of the ache building inside of her as Jack crawled back underneath the covers with her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“How come?” he questioned as he dropped kisses down her neck, unable to keep from touching her.

“Oh god,” she moaned when his kisses reached her belly button, her hips rising off the bed in a silent bid for his mouth on her most intimate parts. “I was hoping that we’d end up here, Jack. After the last case, I thought... I thought we were finally getting somewhere. So I...oh yes..., I put it in right after you arrived this afternoon,” she confessed and Jack rewarded her honesty with a kiss to her folds, feeling her dampness even through the fabric of her knickers.

As her scent reached his brain, the last of Jack’s restraint broke and he impatiently tugged her underwear down her legs before diving back into her cunt, parting her folds with his tongue and licking up to her clit while he held her thighs in place with strong arms. Phryne nearly arched off the bed at the contact and pressed her lips together to stop the loud moan threatening to escape her. She was embarrassingly aroused already and now with Jack in between her thighs, matching all of her fantasies of this moment, she found her pleasure skyrocketing to almost unbearable levels. She gasped when two of his thick fingers breached her and when he fastened his lips around her clit again and sucked the tiny nub into his mouth, she broke on a whimper, her entire awareness focused on the sensations coursing through her body like lighting. Jack held her writhing hips down into the mattress with one strong arm while his other hand kept playing inside of her, stroking her spasming walls until the strong shudders subsided to shivers and the grip of her thighs around his head loosened. He gave her two more licks before moving back up her body, pressing a languid kiss to her mouth, the touch soon growing more urgent as Jack was reminded of his own arousal, reflected in his, now painfully, hard cock.

Phryne moved her hands down to his arse and pulled him down, which was the only encouragement Jack needed as he ground himself against her once, twice, delighting in the pleased gasp his movement drew from Phryne. Aiming for more than a gasp and wanting to discover all of the sounds Phryne Fisher could make, Jack moved forward in one swift thrust, fully embedding himself inside of her, tearing a mixture between a whimper and a moan from her throat. _Better._ The feeling of her so wet and hot around him as she adjusted to his cock made Jack see stars and he groaned, pausing where he was until the faint fluttering of her cunt combined with tender fingers Phryne ran through his hair prompted him into action.

Once he had started moving, Jack realized it was impossible to stop. The feeling of her, around him and underneath him, the soft sounds of her pleasure, and whispered words of encouragement in his ear combined to be an addictive force, one that Jack had no intention of resisting. All too soon, he felt his senses become fuzzy, the slide of his cock against her sensitive tissues the only feeling penetrating through the haze in his brain. He slid his arms underneath Phryne’s knees to open her up even more to him and he dimly registered her fingers on his skin turning to claws as he fucked her relentlessly, their new angle providing additional stimulation to both of them. Soon, Jack felt her tightening around him, clenching so hard that he had trouble keeping up his rhythm and as Phryne tumbled over the edge again, he tumbled along with her, hips stuttering against hers as his orgasm overtook him, their bodies locked together in ecstasy.

Jack came to with his face buried in Phryne's neck, the aftershocks of her orgasm pleasantly stimulating his softened member inside of her as their sweat cooled on their bodies and he groaned, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the damp skin right below Phryne’s ear. She turned her head and brought her lips to his again, the touch more chaste than their previous kisses and yet sending sparks through his entire body. Jack pushed himself off of her and she moved with him as he came to lie on his back again, draping her limbs over his body much like she had a few hours before, the only difference being that they were now naked. They had slept together, Jack realized fully and he felt giddy all of a sudden, certain that at the moment, he was the happiest man on earth. He covered them with the blankets again, draped his arm around Phryne’s back and pulled her closer, feeling her smile against his chest.

“I love you, Jack,” she spoke into the dark room. It felt odd for her to say those words again, and Phryne added Jack’s name to the declaration for her benefit, as well as his. She didn’t think she’d ever been this certain about loving someone. She trusted him with her life, with her happiness, with her heart. And she hoped... no, she _knew_ , that he would protect her and that trust at all costs.

“I love you too, Phryne Fisher,” he replied, the rumble of his voice sending a pleasant vibration through her body. They would be alright.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend Jack actually looks comfortable lying there. If you like Phrack cuddling, there can be more in the future because it brings me jooooy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, have a good transition into 2020!!!


End file.
